


Life and Death and Games and Reapers

by kdm13



Category: Magic Kaito, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Because I couldn't find anything involving this crossover, Don't worry they're still the main characters, I don't have much typed up beyond this yet so I don't know how the relationship will go, It's TWEWY there has to be character death, My first multi-chapter, Sun Halo only exists because I need Kaito to have a motorcycle, There are three with Detective Conan and TWEWY I think but even that's not much, Wish me luck, character tags added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: A motorcycle ride gone wrong led to quite the adventure. But what's a week in hell after all the things they've been through?





	1. Prologue: A Little Murder Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my good friend lucidskies for betaing for me. As well as being such a gosh darn amazing person in general. She and I have had so many fun roleplay adventures together over the years and I love her Coco.

When Kaito had offered to take Aoko anywhere she wanted, he hadn't expected to take her on rides quite this often. Not that he minded. He enjoyed taking his bike out, and honestly, he owed her.

“Turn here!” Kaito barely heard her over the wind, but he did as she said. After he righted the bike, he glanced back towards Aoko.

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you had just told me where we were going before we left.” Communication on a motorcycle was possible, but difficult. The combination of wind, and the slight muffling their helmets provided, swept words past ears too covered to hear them properly.

“Can't Aoko make surprises too?”

Well, he couldn't fault her for that, considering the things he liked to pull. He just wished he had gotten more time to heal since his last mishap. They had been extremely lucky on that first ride together.

It seemed their luck had run out.

He had glanced at her one last time when she screamed.

He turned his head to see someone going the wrong way down a one way street. He tried to stop. He did. It was that or swerve and there wasn't enough time to think or space to move. Best to lessen the damage as much as possible.

He felt impact.

The next thing Kaito knew, someone was asking if they were okay and he was trying to get off the ground.

Pain.

A bit distant, but enough to keep him from getting far.

Everything was a blur after that. His awareness faded in and out (where was Aoko?) but he never made it to the hospital.

* * *

**Alternative death scene:**

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Kaito gently lowered Aoko's bleeding- (not body. Body sounded like it was too late already) he lowered her to the ground, even as he searched desperately for the source of the bleeding. He put pressure on it with one hand while he reached for his card gun with the other. He followed where the bit of logic still working in his brain told him the best direction to look in based on where the wound was and how she had been standing, moments before. (She had had a pout on her face as they argued over what would happen at the heist in a few hours.)

Numbing shock mixed with cold clarity and adrenaline to help him spot the shooter. He managed to find and aim at the shine of a gun, but it was too late.

A sharp, burning pain was his only warning. He had a harder time making out the sound of the gun due to the silencer and the blood rushing through his ears.

He vaguely heard footsteps rushing towards them. When had the world tilted on its side?

Worried voices.

A familiar shout.

Rushing feet.

‘I'm sorry, Oyaji.’

Blackness.

 


	2. Chapter one: Dead Kids Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new Game needs a tutorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the first proper chapter! Same beta as the prologue. She even provided a couple lines for Coco! Also yeah, I spell her name different than how her character tag is, but what can you do? I got used to Coco.

Kaito stretched with a yawn. It took a slow blink for him to register the fact that he hadn't been sleeping on anything in particular, but then he was on high alert. If he wasn't stargazing, the chances of him falling asleep outside his house were slim. Unless something was wrong.

He checked himself for injuries, but couldn't find any. No pain or aches, either.

“Those like, go away when you come here.”

Kaito's head shot up to take in the speaker. Short. Blonde hair, but with a purple streak. That was definitely some form of decora style. And were those wings?! Black, spiky, and with gaps between the thick lines that made them up, but definitely wings.

They fluttered, as if acknowledging his attention.

“Here?” Kaito looked around at where he had woken up. The streets were familiar enough from occasional shopping trips. “This is just Shibuya, isn't it?” What was so special about being here? Sure, they had been riding in the area, but-

The ride! What had happened to his bike? He had just started to ride again. They were fine but then there was a car and he couldn't maneuver as well with his last injury and-

Maybe, if he was lucky, this would all turn out to be a dream.

But that would be too easy. Kaito's life was never easy.

Besides, something about those wings seemed familiar.

“Not exactly,” the blonde rested a finger on her chin in what had to be a practiced pose, “you see, this isn't exactly the Shibuya you know. It's like, on a different layer. You can see what everyone else is doing, but they can't see you.” She seemed to think on something for a while, so Kaito looked around a bit more. Familiar streets. Assorted people. They were off to the side enough to not get in the way.

“Aoko!” Kaito lunged for her. She wasn't moving! Was she okay? She had to be okay!

“She's, like, fine. She'll wake up soon.” Kaito wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her say something like ‘You're lucky you'll get to start together.’

There was another pause, which Kaito filled with trying to wake up Aoko.

“Um, I was going to wait until she woke up too, but like, maybe you can help her handle it.” Kaito's grip tightened a bit, though he barely noticed it. “You died.”

Some part of him had been expecting that. It was that, or he was having a drug-fueled nightmare from being taken to the hospital.

“So what is this, some sort of limbo?” It certainly didn’t feel like heaven or hell. “Or is this the last stop before being reincarnated or something?”

“It's definitely an ‘or something’,” she looked almost apologetic, “but I'll go into it more when she wakes up. I like, don't wanna say it more than I have to.”

“Okay. If you want to wait, we can wait. But can you at least tell me who you are?”

The girl's face brightened. “I'm Atarashi Coco, the cute Reaper! Lol.” A distant part of Kaito's brain noted the cutesy way she referred to herself, as well as the slightly strange way she had said the word ‘Reaper,’ like it was something extremely important. Something with more meaning behind it than normal. “It's my job to get new Players ready.”

“Players?” The voice that spoke was a bit drowsy, and Kaito looked back down at Aoko, relieved. “Eh? Are we at the game show? Aoko wanted it to be a surprise.” Aoko sat up and looked around.

“Oh good! You're awake! I was like, running out of things to say without spoiling everything.” She patted her skirt down and then grabbed something from her bag. “If you want to play, you'll need these.” She held out an assortment of pins. “But like, you need to know the rules first. You'll get a text every day for a week telling you what to do. Your job is to do that and survive. So long as someone does it in time, everyone still around moves on, but like, don't get lazy. You never know how many others are left. Oh! And you like, can't play without a partner. Well, you can try, but until you make a pact, you're Noise bait. If you do well and make it to the end of the week, you like, get a chance to come back to life. So like, do your best!”

Aoko looked like she was putting the pieces together (and how could she not?) so Kaito helped her to her feet. “I'm sorry we got into this mess,” he said, and plastered a grin to his face, “but we'll be fine.” There was no guarantee of that, but he would do his best. Kaito conjured a rose to comfort, well, both of them really. She took it, then looked at him in a way that either meant he was getting a hug or a good chase and she hadn't decided which yet.

“Oh! One last thing before you say yes. This second chance isn't free. There's like, a fee. I can't say exactly what it is. It's different for everyone.” Coco paused and started sorting through the pins in her hands. Some went back in the bag and others came out. “It's the thing most important to you. You like, get it back if you win!” She quickly added at Kaito's glare. “If you want to play, it's my job to make sure you're ready. If you don't, then I'm the end of the line.” There was something in Coco’s tone of voice that told Kaito that she really hoped they said yes. A small part of him wondered how she ended up with this job.

“I still have things that need doing.” “Aoko can't just leave Dad alone.”

They glanced at each other when they spoke at the same time, then laughed at the absurdity of the situation. It wasn't exactly happy laughter, but it would do.

“Great! First you need your Player pins.” Coco grabbed two identical pins from the ones in her hand and held them out. They were black, with a strangely stylized white skull on them. “Keep them handy; you never know when you might need to use these.” Kaito took one and pinned it to the inside of his jacket, and noticed Aoko doing similar out of the corner of his eye. “If you focus on these, you can see where the Noise are, and also like, read the thoughts of people not involved in the Game.”

Well, wasn't _that_ interesting. And also dangerous for secrets.

“Mou. What are the Noise? You said they would attack us if we don't have a partner. Why?”

“You'll know them when you see them. They're like, animals, but more aggressive. They like to feed off negative emotions, and Players without a partner are defenseless. So make a pact as soon as it starts.” Coco held out some more of the strange pins, but these had other patterns. “These are starter pins. You use them to fight the Noise. They like, are in two planes at once, so you need two people to get rid of them.” Kaito hadn't even had time to ask. She must have been doing this for a while. “Try them out; you should find out which ones work for you. Don't worry, I've like, got a healing pin, and these are low level enough that they don't hurt much yet.”

* * *

It took a bit of experimenting, but it turned out that Kaito was better with long range pins than Aoko was, while Aoko was better at the short range pins. They sorted through the pins they were given until they each only had pins they could use. As the long range fighter, Kaito took their sole healing pin. Hopefully they would be able to get more quickly.

“That’s like, most of what you need to know. Any questions?”

Kaito thought for a moment, but couldn’t think of anything.

“Is there somewhere Aoko could put her helmet? She doesn’t want to lose it.” He watched Aoko carefully take off her helmet. They were useless after being in a crash, but hers was customized, so he could understand why she had asked.

“You like, just have to think about putting it away. Just like, picture a reeaally big backpack just kinda floating there. That’s like, pretty much how it works. I mean, how else are you gonna carry around like, twenty dresses and all the food you'll buy? You didn’t think I fit that many pins in this tiny bag in a normal way, did you?”

“Kaito does stuff like that all the time. Don’t you, Kaito?”

“Yeah, but there’s a limit to sleight of hand.” He could only manage as much as he did because he had been practicing for as long as he could remember. Plus, his dad had been the best teacher ever. The best in general, really.

“I saw that. Like, good job. This isn’t like that though. It’s more magic magic than stage magic.”

Aoko let out a sound of excited surprise. She had always been more into that stuff than he was. He was just the one who ended up having actual experience with it. Akako was quite the introduction, but she wasn’t as showy at school as she had been at some of his heists.

“So like this?” Aoko giggled when her helmet disappeared into thin air. That was going to be useful. Just because Kaito _could_ hide a multitude of things on his person, didn’t mean it was always comfortable. Or practical. Coco had mentioned food, and Kaito could only stash things that were wrapped, normally.

Kaito took off his own helmet with practiced ease and focused on putting it somewhere. Within a second, it was gone. Nice.

“There’s like, one last thing you need to know. You’re gonna end up passing out a lot. That’s normal here. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have anywhere to spend the night. So like, don’t freak out if you wake up without remembering going to sleep.”

She must have had some control over it, because the last thing he heard before he was out was a faint _“Food is important!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? They're _fine._ Also fun fact: if you don't count the alternative death scene, the word count for this fic is currently at the year I was born. I noticed it was close and couldn't resist.


	3. Chapter two: Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Game!

When Kaito woke up, Coco was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Aoko.

“Shit.”

Where was she? He couldn't lose her this early. They needed to stick together.

Kaito's phone went off, and he grabbed for it. It was a text.

“Find the home of the evil god before the bell tolls for you.” A riddle? Kaito yelped when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. When he looked at it, there was a red countdown glowing on his skin. “An hour, huh? That's one bell. I bet it also means we'll die again if we fail. Now, about that ‘evil god’-”

Kaito squeaked out a scream when frogs appeared from nowhere and started to close in. He reached for his card gun and-

Oh. Right. That wouldn't work here. It only clicked like it was empty.

He ran.

He ran for the best meeting place around: Hachiko. If anyone was going to meet up in Shibuya, the dog statue was normally the first choice. The frogs were hot on his tail, but every time he broke away, it took them a moment to start closing in again.

“Aoko!” Kaito called out as he ran. “Where are you?!” He frantically looked around as the statue came into view, but he couldn't see her. It didn't help that there were so many people around. He could get around them fine but-

That person had just walked _through_ him. Good to know. That didn't help him see past them though.

“Aoko!”

“Over here!” That voice was wrong. He hadn't heard it outside of recordings in a _decade._ “Aoko is down here!”

Kaito walked through another group of people and then looked down at his childhood friend. “You've gone chibi on me. I didn't know the thing most important to you was your height.”

“Bakaito! It's not like Aoko asked for this!” Aoko screamed when a frog hopped towards her from the side. “Aoko wants to make a pact with you!”

Kaito nodded as he lept towards her. There was a bright flash of light, and oh, he could fight now. He could feel it.

The fight didn't last long. Even if Kaito couldn't see Aoko, he knew that they both had a good amount of fighting experience behind them. The unorthodox weapons they were forced to use didn't change that. Kaito even found that some of the pins worked better when he used his card gun as a focus. There were some things best worked out in a proper fight.

Kaito swept Aoko up and put her on his shoulders as soon as he could see her again. He was going to enjoy being able to do that while he could; her squeak of surprise was adorable. “See anything interesting?”

“Nothing but a lot of people.” He felt her hit his head with a tiny fist. “Say something before you pick Aoko up next time. That was rude. What would your dad say?” Aoko quickly gasped. “Aoko is sorry, she forgot!” She started making worrying noises above his head, and he thought he heard something about her being surprised that she had forgotten something so important but-

“Don't worry about it,” he patted one of her legs reassuringly, “ it's not like I remember the guy anyway.” More worrying noises. He wanted to think about it more, but they had less than an hour. “We should focus on the mission text.”

Kaito started walking away from Hachiko. “The second part is obviously about the time limit,” he held out the hand with the countdown, “and I'm pretty sure it's alluding to a death bell. We don't want to wait this out; like Coco said, we can't depend on other people doing it for us.” Besides, he didn't trust anyone else to be as good at riddles as him in this game.

“But what about the first part?” Oh no, that was a crack in her voice. Maybe the stress was getting to her already? Or maybe it was a side effect of her shrinking. He couldn't know.

He carefully played with her legs with one hand as he pulled out his phone to look at the text again. “Kanji. It's in hiragana, but if you switch it to the kanji and go from there, it can be numbers.” Kaito slipped his phone away and pointed across the scramble. “104. I'm willing to bet on it.”

As he neared the edge of the scramble, he heard a voice that somehow stood out above the crowd. “Pact confirmed.”

Kaito searched wildly until he noticed someone standing in the middle of a moving crowd without being jostled. When he stared, the stranger tilted his head towards the building. Or was that in acknowledgement?

“Kaito! We need to keep moving!” Aoko tugged lightly on his hair.

“Ow! Ahoko! Just for that, you get to walk.” He pried her fingers from his hair and set her down, then walked towards the one in the red hoodie. That voice was familiar. But before he could get close enough to move the hood, a tug at his leg stopped him. “You know I can still walk, right?”

“But you won't.” Kaito flashed a teasing grin at Aoko's words. “Kaito, we should finish the mission. Aoko doesn't want to risk losing.”

Damn. She had a point. He glanced back once more before heading closer to the store. They didn’t even need to get far from the scramble before Kaito noticed there wasn’t any red on his hand anymore.

“That was easy.”

“Well, yeah! Only an idiot would screw up on Day 1. Even with these stupid riddles.” You would think Kaito would have learned to keep his mouth shut, but apparently not. A girl wearing some of the shortest shorts Kaito had ever seen, and with wings that were similar to (if larger than) Coco’s, had spoken up near the entrance to 104. “A girl’s gotta get points somehow.”

Noise spawned in the air around them for the first time since they had partnered up and fought off the first ones he had seen. Was the girl (another Reaper?) summoning them? Kaito had thought that fights would be optional after they had partnered up, but what was a game without boss fights?

“You can't reset the game this time, Ahoko,” Kaito teased.

“Don't hog the good stuff this time, Bakaito,” Aoko shot back.

The frogs that came first were no harder than the first ones, but after a couple of those, a larger symbol appeared.

“Hello, Big Bad Boss.” Kaito prepared himself as it came closer and formed itself. Into a bear, about twice as tall as he was.

This is fine.

At least it wasn't a shark that swam through concrete or something.

No. Bad topic. The bear had hit him with a powerful swipe in his distraction. He lept back and fired a round at it, then tapped a pin that allowed him to chug a can of soda. Better, but the pin only had two uses left.

He settled into a pattern of dodging while waiting for his pins to recharge and shooting at the Noise when he had the chance.

It took a while, and the Noise still got a few shots in, but they eventually managed to take it down.

The girl was gone.

“That was hard. Aoko doesn't want to have to do that again.”

Kaito forced a smile. “It'll be easier if we grind before another boss gets thrown our way. And maybe check out the shops. Think of it as a shopping spree on an extreme time limit.”

He could have said more if they hadn't both fainted at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day out of the way! I know it basically follows the first day of TWEWY, but going to 104 on the first day is kinda a staple. For those who know real life Shibuya and not TWEWY Shibuya, it's 104 instead of 109 in the game. Not sure exactly why, but hey the riddle turned out fun that way. Thanks goes to my beta for googling that stuff because I couldn't even properly view the translation site she used on my phone. 
> 
> I'm probably gonna try and work my way up to a properly written out fight scene so that it's exciting to read the final boss, but we'll see. It's something I need more practice with, but that's what this stuff is for! Also it's weird to not write out "one" but I'm trying to use TWEWY grammar wherever applicable. 
> 
> _Anyway,_ you guys finally got your first glimpses of what their entry fees are. Can you guess the specifics? And why does Kaito recognize the voice of a random support Reaper? Guesses for that are appreciated as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote up two death scenes. I decided to change it after I was in a motorcycle crash of my own. It makes more sense in general, I think. This isn't exactly how mine went as I didn't die, and it was due to different reasons, but I don't actually remember anything between the impact and standing up and walking to the curb to get out of the way. So it's based on my experience and a way to write it out.


End file.
